Traditionally, devices and components commonly used to connect optical cables, such as, for example, a Lucent Connector (LC) or a Subscriber Connector (SC), are made of a metal or a metallic compound, such as brass. This has been the desired material because the metal is strong enough to withstand a high pressing force during a crimping process. In addition, the metal is suitable for clipping reinforcement fibers, such as para-aramid synthetic fibers and the like, from an optical cable with a crimp sleeve. However, affixing the metal to a plastic connector housing may raise complications due to susceptibility of the plastic connector housing not fitting and/or breaking during the crimping process.
Previous attempts to solve this issue have included over-molding the plastic part with the metal part. Other previous attempts to solve this issue included forming a back post portion of the connector housing with a metal or metallic compound instead of plastic. Another previous attempt included constructing a back post that is integrated as a single piece with the plastic connector housing. However, these attempts are costly, require a high standard of quality control, and still result in the connector housing not fitting and/or breaking during the crimping process.